masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstreak
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Redstreak’s casual clothes are always in a punk rock style. She tends to wear jackets and hoodies, band T-shirts, jeans and boots or sneakers. Her superhero costume is an all black leather jacket with the words REDSTREAK on the back, jeans and combat boots along with a plain black mask. Powers Redstreak has the ability to copy powers from other people and beings by physical touch. However she can only copy one set of powers from one individual at a time. Personality Redstreak is a socially awkward girl who struggles to make friends but tries her best regardless. She seems slightly awkward at first but once you get to know her, she’ll open up to you. She’s also very honest about her feelings and even though she seems tough on the outside, she’s actually very vulnerable and sensitive on the inside. Background Pre-Halycon Redstreak was created in a lab run by the organisation G.R.E.Y. When Redstreak was forced to live in the lab as a young child, she was given a room located next to the lab for her to live in. The head scientist of her case was Arthur Mars, who was Redstreak’s biological father. Eventually as Redstreak grew older, she performed numerous tests to see how her powers were developing. It was discovered that she could copy or mimic superpowers from others through physical touch. However as Redstreak became a teenager, she soon realised the true nature of these tests and wanted to be released, however her father refused and they got into a fight. As they fought, Redstreak accidentally killed her father and that gave her the opportunity to escape. After escaping the lab, she was homeless for a couple months until Cyclone stumbled across Redstreak out in the cold and starving. He took her to the team base where she started living with other young people like her. Thanks to Cyclone, she was able to have an actual home as well as take online courses for educational purposes. After living there for a couple months, Cyclone asked her if she wanted to join the Big Team and help others like her. She accepted. Relationships Family Arthur Mars When Redstreak was younger, she loved her dad, even during the scary experiments he would put her through. However, even though Redstreak despises her dad for the trauma she suffered, she still feels guilty and responsible for his death, even though it was an accident. Cyclone Redstreak sees Cyclone as a surrogate father of sorts, considering he is the one who saved her and brought her to the team base during a harsh winter. She believes she owes him for saving her life and completely trusts him. Significant Others Spectre Redstreak’s former girlfriend. Redstreak developed strong feelings for Spectre after she saved her from a falling rail. Ever since the day they first met, it was love at first sight. However, their relationship slowly fell apart when Spectre was brainwashed to become Hollow. Ultimately their relationship ended. Friends Gwen Redstreak is close to Gwen due to their similar pasts and experiences with GREY. Mini Redstreak became Mini’s friend after the two joined forces during a mission. Once the mission was complete, Mini reached out to Redstreak in hopes of getting a new friend. Redstreak accepted and they both opened up to each other, realising how similar they actually were and became closer. Zip Redstreak became friends with Zip after they went on a shopping spree together. Even though Zip ultimately retired and left the Big Team, Redstreak still considers her a friend. Journals * Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Scenes *Movie Date (12/12/2018) *Christmas Gifts: A Sister, A Diary and Years of Trauma (12/23/2018) *Redstreak & Zip’s Mall Adventure (12/26/2018) *Feeling Hollow But Heartfelt (2/04/2019) *The Weebs & Bees (2/15/2019) *Heartbreak (6/21/2019) Category:Redstreak Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse